What Did You Say?
by paintslapped proclaimer
Summary: She was absolutely furious at Nigel's words. "Abby is NOT jealous!" - a post Op. Lizzie story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, I got inspired by Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E. to write this, because I desperately wished this would've happened in the show... The ending was just so... _Not_ Nigel. Like, at all. :|

**Basic Stuff:** Thoughts/Emphasis in italics.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team.

* * *

Hoagie P. Gilligan mumbled angrily as he helped his friends down from the wall of the restaurant before the four of them ran from an extremely upset _maitre'd_. Upon entering the treehouse, he stomped about. "Numbuh One has _some nerve_, leaving us alone like that! For **_her_**, nonetheless!"

"Yeah!" Wallabee (Wally) Beatles went on. "After all the _cruddy_ trouble we went through to get him _**away**_ from her!"

Kuki Sanban looked at her friend Abby Lincoln in concern. The second-in-command had been more hurt by their leader than anyone else.

"Numbuh Five? Are you okay?"

Abby pulled the brim of her hat over her eyes, which was a sign that she was _not_ okay. "Numbuh Five's gonna go to her room for a while. Don't y'all _let_ him come near me for the rest of the night, if you can help it."

* * *

Nigel Uno walked in about an hour later, only to be greeted with tension-filled silence and glares from his teammates. "Uh... Guys... What's wrong?"

Hoagie and Wally scoffed simultaneously as the Japanese girl rolled her eyes at him. "As if you don't know."

"I don't."

Wally turned to face his leader. "After all we did to get you away from that girl with her crazy helmet, you **_leave _**us to go on a _date_!"

"...And?"

"The team used to be more important to you than _anything_, Numbuh One! Why should a _girl_ change that now!?"

"Yeah!" Kuki exclaimed. "I'm a girl, and even_ I _know that she's psycho!"

"And if you think _we're_ mad," Hoagie added on to the lecture, "You should see Numbuh Five - ow!"

The pilot's sentence was cut off by a rough elbowing to the ribs.

"Actually, Numbuh One, I wouldn't go near her if I was you. Today's not one of her best days."

"That gives me all the more reason to talk to her."

"It's your funeral..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **A year and a half later, I FINALLY update! Yay! Why did it take me so long to update? Well... Finishing high school/starting college, moving around, and maintaining a (slowly) developing social life. Oh, and writers' block.

**Basic Stuff: **Thoughts/Emphasis in italics.

**Disclaimer: **Codename: Kids Next Door and all its trademarks, logos, etc., belong to Mr. Warburton and his creative team.

* * *

Even as he walked toward the girls' end of the treehouse, Nigel Uno could sense that something was wrong. As he raised his hand to knock on Abby's door, a soft voice stopped him. Knowing the voice of his best friend, he (guiltily, but with curiosity) sat against the wall and listened.

"Jealous? Who's he callin' jealous?" her French accent was pronounced in her words – a sure sign that she really was angry; who could blame her? "Abby ain't jealous... Just worried... That stupid girl is gonna mess somethin' up real good if he's not careful... Abby ain't jealous..."

Muffled sobs came through the wooden barriers, and Nigel winced. In the entirety of their friendship, she had only cried once – the day the Delightful Children had turned him bald. The sound had hurt him then, and it was almost heartbreaking now, especially since _he _was the cause of her tears. Unable to stand it anymore, he stood up and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Abby called out.

The change in her voice startled him – there wasn't even a hint that she'd been crying. He sighed. "It's me, Nigel."

Her immediate response – a tense silence – hadn't surprised him. A few moments later, Abby opened the door and looked up at him. "Hey, Boss," she stood to the side, "come on in."

"Thanks." He walked in and looked around the room as a way to avoid looking at her. "I like what you've done with the place..."

"Nigel, don't play that game with me," she sat down on her bed. "Let's talk, baby."

"Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said - "

She held her hand up. "Those Boyfriend Helmets control your actions, not your words. Kuki and I checked on that before you ever got the dang thing."

"I really didn't mean it, though... I was just... _I was scared, Abby_," he finished in a whisper.

"Scared of what?"

"Losing Lizzie. I know it's stupid, but the thought of losing her scared me. I don't know how long she'll be around, but the team... I figured the team would always be there for me. I've taken you guys for granted – especially _you. _And for that, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Abby adjusted her hat, finally finding the courage to look him in the eyes. She sensed that he really _was_ sorry, and that he meant what he said. "I forgive you... But _please _don't let that girl take you away from me – from us. The team."

"I won't. I'm going to talk to her tomorrow about all this, but tonight, you and I need to spend some time together..."

"Hot chocolate night?" she asked, trying to hide the hope in her voice. They hadn't had a hot chocolate night since the team found the Fountain of Youth, and she sorely missed those tender moments with her best friend.

"Of course! For the rest of the day I'm going to go to the comic book store with Wally and Hoagie – they're having a special for those cards Hoagie likes, and there are a couple of comics I want."

"All right – I'll see y'all when you come back." Nigel moved to walk out and meet with the guys when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Abby just worries about you. That's all."

With that, she let him go, picked up one of her favorite books, and started to read.


End file.
